Episode III-II Gambit
Episode III-II Gambit is the thirteenth episode of the Anime adaptation. Synopsis Rosa recounts meeting Beatrice as a teenager, coming across a mansion hidden in the forests of Rokkenjima. As Battler ponders the significance of this story, Beatrice unveils a shocking truth. Soon after, Beatrice goes to collect sacrifices for the first twilight only to encounter an old acquaintance. Plot Summary First Half At 21:05, Rosa recounts how she met and killed the human Beatrice, who was living in a hidden mansion. Twenty years ago, Rosa was running through the forests of Rokkenjima after receiving a harsh scolding from her mother, wanting to get away. She believed in the story of the witch Beatrice living in the forest, hoping to find her and earn her help. Rosa eventually comes across a giant fence, stretching far off into the forest; she finds a gap in the fence created by an overgrown tree and climbs through. She then finds a beautiful mansion and garden, with Beatrice sitting by herself in the middle; Rosa approaches her. Beatrice notices her coming towards her, and Rosa apologizes for entering without permission. Rosa introduces herself and Beatrice is in awe, asking if she's Kinzo's relative. She offers Rosa a seat, and Beatrice then introduces herself as the witch of the forest; Rosa comments how she had a pompous attitude but seemed childish and ignorant of the outside world. Beatrice and Rosa then talked a lot about many things, like how Kinzo came to visit her every few days and how she wasn't allowed to go into the forest because wolves lived there. Rosa says there aren't any wolves in the forest, much to Beatrice's surprise; Rosa herself has never even seen them in a zoo. Beatrice then asks what a zoo is; Rosa explains that a zoo has various animals in cages, with Beatrice lamenting how that sounds just like her. Rosa looks surprised as she says this, with Beatrice explaining that everyone calls her Beatrice, which is apparently the name of a great witch, even though she's just human. She looks into the sky, asking who she really is and if she's really fated to live in the mansion her entire life. Rosa then suggests taking Beatrice outside the fence. She reassures her that there aren't any wolves, and that she'll definitely be safe. Beatrice thinks for a bit and accepts her offer, wanting to be free from Kinzo and black dresses. Inside the metaworld, Battler ponders everything he just saw. The witch Beatrice explains that this human Beatrice was created by Kinzo, a cage made of flesh. Kinzo had bound Beatrice to the island after summoning her, and the only way to escape was to "discard her body". Battler express his disbelief in her story and Beatrice leaves him, looking disappointed. Ronove then appears to tell Battler that Beatrice's soul, after she killed herself, was taken by Kinzo and placed into a human body. Ronove then states that a hidden mansion called Kuwadorian does exist in the forest of Rokkenjima. Battler questions Ronove's use of red, and he asks him to keep it a secret from Beatrice. He then gestures towards the memory of Beatrice as a human, asking if it's really true; Ronove confirms that in the year of 1967, Beatrice existed as a human in the hidden mansion on Rokkenjima. Battler considers the meaning of this as the scene cuts back to Rosa and Beatrice, standing on a cliff looking at the ocean. Rosa wants to go down the cliff and walk along the beach. Beatrice follows but trips and falls over; Rosa helps her up. They go down the cliff with Beatrice asking if there's an aquarium at the sea; Rosa tells her that she'd have to leave the island for that. Suddenly, the ground under Beatrice gives way and she falls down the cliff. Rosa calls out to her, but gets no response; she reaches the bottom of the cliff where Beatrice fell and finds her lying dead, a pool of blood around her head. Rosa breaks down crying as a ghostly Beatrice appears behind her and looks at the top of the cliff; Beatrice's soul realizes that she has escaped Kinzo's clutches, regaining her memory as the Endless Witch. As Rosa runs off, Beatrice expresses her gratitude and flies away as a golden butterfly, laughing happily. Battler stands around the memory of Beatrice's corpse, still in disbelief over what happened. The witch Beatrice returns and tells him that it (the human Beatrice) is most certainly dead. Battler is shocked to hear that a 19th person really did exist, but they're already dead. Beatrice laughs and then proclaims that no more than 18 humans exist on this Rokkenjima. Battler stares in disbelief as Ronove comments on how Beatrice used that move early, expecting her to let Battler flounder around some more beforehand. Battler can't accept that one of his loved ones might be the culprit, thinking that one of them must be Beatrice in disguise. Beatrice notes how she's going to corner Battler at the end and continues laughing at him as he yells out in frustration. The clock strikes 24:00. Second Half Shannon sits alone in the arbor, ecstatic that George has proposed to her. Genji and Kanon appear, calling her to Kinzo's study. Inside, Kinzo is playing chess with Beatrice. Genji bows to her as Ronove appears; he comments on how long it's been since he last saw Genji, greeting Shannon as well. Ronove introduces himself to Kanon, who's never seen him before. As Kinzo stresses over what move to make, Beatrice announces that she has some good news and bad news. The good news is that Kinzo was fortunate enough to reunite with her before the ceremony finished; the bad news is that Kinzo will be the first sacrifice. Kinzo grows even more agitated as Beatrice takes her white queen and places it down, putting his king in checkmate. After this move, Kinzo stands up and bursts into flames, laughing maniacally before falling dead. Beatrice notes how the first twilight requires 5 more sacrifices, and Kanon realizes that she's going to kill him and the others. Beatrice sees it as a form of gratitude, freeing the furniture from their days of strife; Shannon and Genji bow in response. Genji then notices George's ring on Shannon's finger, asking if she has any regrets; Shannon has none, finding it enough that she could accept the ring. Beatrice scoffs at her remark, hoping for her to shed some tears. She expresses her interest in Kanon, summoning Lucifer of Pride. Beatrice proposes a deal: if Kanon can defeat the Seven Stakes of Purgatory, he'll be able to choose which 2 people will survive becoming sacrifices. Kanon ponders this as Shannon tells him to ignore her, that she's just playing with him. Kanon thinks it's a good deal, citing his desire to become human and have normal love; he wants to see the ocean is blue, just like Shannon. Beatrice, excited at Kanon's youthfulness, tells everyone to step back as Kanon and Lucifer take their positions. They both summon their swords and exchange blows; Lucifer dodges all of Kanon's strikes until he gets a lucky swing, slicing a hole into Lucifer's clothes. She's surprised that Kanon can fight on par with her, but Kanon says she's weak because of her arrogance. Lucifer tries a final attack but Kanon presses his blade to her throat; Beatrice congratulates him while insulting Lucifer. Ashamed and angry, she transforms into a stake and attacks Kanon. She grazes him before aiming straight for his heart, and Kanon blocks her with his hand. Kanon pulls Lucifer out of his hand and throws her to the side; he claims victory and asks Beatrice to make good on her promise. She reminds him that he had to defeat ''all ''Seven Stakes, and summons the others. The other Stakes make fun of Lucifer as she stands up, adding more to her humiliation. Having had enough, Lucifer attacks Kanon again, this time with the other Stakes. They cut him from all sides as Shannon jumps in to protect him, creating a barrier to repel all the Stakes. As they intensify their attack, Kanon starts fainting from blood loss. He tells Shannon that she didn't need to help him, but she doesn't mind; she lived as a woman after receiving George's ring and lived as a sister protecting Kanon, and can now truly die without regrets. Beatrice becomes outraged at how Shannon and Kanon can talk about their lives as if they're more fulfilled than hers; Shannon takes pity on her, thinking that Beatrice is showing her own regrets. The Stakes' attacks intensify even more as Beatrice continues insulting them, and Genji then steps inside Shannon's barrier. He asks for Shannon to rest, placing his hand over her heart and creating rose petals; she thanks him and falls over dead. Genji does the same for Kanon, creating rose petals over his heart and euthanizing him as well. Beatrice laments how she wasn't able to give the the two of them a painful death like she wanted. Ronove thanks Genji for his service as furniture, and snaps his fingers; Genji falls over dead as well. Ronove then tells Beatrice how unfitting it was for a Great Witch like her to get so stirred up by Shannon's words. Beatrice scoffs at his remark, and Ronove notes how 2 more sacrifices are required for the first twilight; Lucifer and the Stakes head out. At 24:20, Gohda shines a flashlight through the kitchen, having heard strange noises. He then looks at the pots and pans, which are shaking violently; the Stakes emerge from them. Gohda tries to run, but the Stakes kill him before he can escape; they want to claim Kumasawa as the final sacrifice. Kumasawa is standing out in the middle of the garden by herself. Golden butterflies fly around her, transforming into the Stakes and attacking her; Kumasawa repels all of them with a barrier. The Stakes are surprised at her sudden magical powers, to which she responds that she's waiting for "that child"; they realize she's talking about Beatrice. The Golden Witch then appears with Ronove and tells them to stand back. Kumasawa greets the two of them, and Beatrice explains that she is her former teacher. The Stakes are in awe to hear this as Kumasawa changes into her true form: the silver-haired Beatrice. Teaser Ronove narrates the preview, giving a special treat to the viewers by telling them one of Beatrice's dirty little secrets. When she was still a child, Beato created such a splendid "world map" on her bed sheets every night that she became known as the Golden Witch Peeatrice, feared by humans far and wide. Ronove says the next episode title and remarks that the former Lady Beatrice was Beato's teacher, thus she was her bed-wetting teacher; Betty for short. He hears what sounds like a scream, and Ronove asks who it could be this late at night, saying that he's on his way. Soundtrack Trivia *In chess, a gambit is where you sacrifice a piece to gain a more advantageous position. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episode